


Campe Groupiem

by ronniebun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dadvid, Mentioned Abuse, Multi, The group chat everyone needs, The last names are just my headcanons oops, tags will change as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniebun/pseuds/ronniebun
Summary: David creates a group chat as a new bonding camp activity.





	1. Group 1

**_David Pine created a group_ **

**_David Pine added Gwen Green, Max Pine, Nikki Jones, Neil Smith, and 6 others to the group_ **

**Max Pine:** david what the fuck is this

 **David Pine:** It’s a group chat!

 **Max Pine:** .. why.

 **Nikki Jones:** how’d you find our accounts, david !

 **David Pine:** I looked through Max’s phone! I thought all of us being in a group chat could be a good bonding experience now that the camp has WiFi.

 **Gwen Green:** This is a terrible idea, david. the kids will just be on their phones the whole summer.

 **David Pine:** Nope! I confiscate all phones at 8 PM and during any fun camp activities!

 **Max Pine:** i will bite your hand if you try to take my phone away, david. 

**Neil Smith:** ...Same here. I haven’t been this close to a phone in a month..

 **David Pine:** That is why our quartermaster will take the phones himself!

 **Max Pine:** isn’t he busy banging his sister or whatever to take our phones

 **Neil Smith:** Oh god.. Flashbacks..

 **Gwen Green:** I’m going to vomit..

 **David Pine:** She isn’t at camp anymore! Don’t you remember the fire?

 **Nikki Jones:** we remember it ! mainly max and me because we started it !

 **David Pine:** ..What?

 **Max Pine:** shut up nikki.

 **David Pine:** ...Anyways! Where are the other campers? They’ve all been added to the group..

 **Max Pine:** no one wants to be added into a group by their fucking counselor, david.

 **David Pine:** … It’s a mandatory group!

 **Ered Moore:** what is up my dudes.

 **Dolph Davis:** Hello David!

 **Nerris Powell:** Good afternoon.

 **Harrison Henderson:** hello ~!!

 **Preston Goodplay:** HELLO !!

 **Space Kid:** hello guys ✨✨

 **David Pine:** That’s more like it! Where’s Nurf?

 **Ered Moore:** he can’t type but he says to stop blowing up his phone with notifications before he starts throwing knives. 

**David Pine:** … Well okay! We’ll start talking tomorrow after I get Nurf to learn how to type or use voice messaging! Goodnight campers.

**_David Pine is offline_ **

**_Gwen Green is offline_ **

**_Max Pine is online_ **

**_Neil Smith is offline_ **

**_Nikki Jones is offline_ **

**_Ered Moore is offline_ **

**_Space Kid is offline_ **

**_Dolph Davis is offline_ **

**_Nerris Powell is offline_ **

**_Harrison Henderson is offline_ **

**_Preston Goodplay is online_ **


	2. Group 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max "fuck you david you arent my dad" pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont think of this as maxvid u nasties this is just fatherly adopted son love.

**_David Pine messaged Campe Groupiem_ **

**David Pine:** Hello campers!

**Space Kid:** hello david ✨✨

**David Pine:** Hello Space Kid! Where are the other campers? I haven’t seen them today.

**Space Kid:** we’re busy watching ered skate down a mountain ✨

**David Pine:** WHAT WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?

**Space Kid:** we’re at the mountain across from camp ✨

**David Pine:** How’d you guys even get over there!?

**Space Kid:** gwen drove us ✨

**David Pine:** Why would she do that!?

**Nikki Jones:** we bribed her with magazines !

**David Pine:** Ok! Don’t move, try to stop Ered from skating down the mountain, I’ll be there in a minute!

 

\---

 

**David Pine:** I know I’ve already told you campers this when we got back, but I’d just like you all to know again that I’m very disappointed in all of you. Ered could’ve gotten seriously hurt!

**Max Pine:** stop overreacting, david. she’s more likely to get hurt with that lame excuse of a ramp you built for skate camp.

**David Pine:** I’ll have you know Cameron AND me built it and it’s a wonderful ramp!

**Neil Smith:** Ered literally skated through it and made a huge hole when Nikki and I first arrived to camp.

**David Pine:** .. We fixed it though!

**Max Pine:** just admit it david, this camp fucking sucks.

**Space Kid:** i think this camp is nice ✨

**Preston Goodplay:** It isn’t tHAT BAD!

**Max Pine:** space kid you are literally the dumbest person here. preston you literally said you hated it here 4 minutes ago.

**Preston Goodplay:** I DO HATE IT. But, if I act NICE David might let me do ANOTHER PLAY.

**David Pine:** That’s right, Preston! All you have to do is act kind and you get special benefits!

**Max Pine:** if i act nice could you drive me back home and leave me there to rot?

**David Pine:** No!

**Max Pine:** damn. I would’ve started to call you dad too.

**David Pine:** Really!?

**Max Pine:** no fuck off.

**Nikki Jones:** OOOOOOOOOO

**Neil Smith:** But- Max didn’t you call him ‘dad’ while we were at the mountain? Before he came to pick us up?

**Max Pine:** NO YOU HEARD WRONG I SAID BAD.

**David Pine:** Awww, did you really call me dad!

**Max Pine:** no fuck off!!

**David Pine:** It’s okay, Max! I love you.

**_Max Pine changed his username to i have no dad_ **

**i have no dad:** suck a dick.

**Nikki Jones:** oooooooo

**_David Pine is online_ **

**_Gwen Green is offline_ **

**_i have no dad is online_ **

**_Neil Smith is online_ **

**_Nikki Jones is online_ **

**_Ered Moore is offline_ **

**_Space Kid is online_ **

**_Dolph Davis is offline_ **

**_Nerris Powell is offline_ **

**_Harrison Henderson is offline_ **

**_Preston Goodplay is online_ **


	3. Group 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max loses something

**_i have no dad messaged Campe Groupiem_ **

**i have no dad:** alright who the fuck took it.

**Nikki Jones:** took what ??

**i have no dad:** you know what i’m fucking talking about. did you take it nik?

**David Pine:** Max, that is no way to speak to your friend. I’m sure nobody took whatever you’re looking for and you just misplaced it in your tent!

**i have no dad:** fuck both of you. listen here everyone, because i know your phones are blowing up, where. the fuck. is it. 

**Neil Smith:** What are you talking about, Max?

**i have no dad:** if you three dont know what i’m talking about then you obviously dont have it

**i have no dad:** was it you nurf? where the fuck did you put it? 

**Nurf Wiltz:** i don’t know what you mean so screw off

**Nerris Powell:** I’ll help you find whatever you’re missing Max! All you have to do is roll the dice.

**i have no dad:** i’m not going to do some nerd shit just to get my shit back. 

**David Pine:** Maybe, if you tell us what it is, we can help you search for it.

**i have no dad:** i’m not going to be humiliated for this shit twice, david. whoever took it better bring it back to me before i go wreck everyones camp activities…

**Neil Smith:** Humiliated twice? What do you mean?

**i have no dad:** none of your business neil, thats the whole point of me not saying what it is.

**Nikki Jones:** oh oh! I think i know !!

**i have no dad:** shut up, nik. if you know what i’m talking about then go look for it without saying shit.

**Nikki Jones:** okay! ill sniff around for it !!

**Gwen Green:** I think I know too, I’ll help you look max.

**i have no dad:** fucking finally, hustle it up ladies. i’ll look through the geeks side which consists of preston, nerris, and harrison. nikki, you take the weirdo’s side which is erid and dolph. gwen, you take care of the rest.

**Nikki Jones:** rodger !!

**Gwen Green:** That just leaves neil, nurf, space kid, and the cabins to me. on it.

**Neil Smith:** What could possibly be so important that you all have to raid other’s camp sides?

**i have no dad:** none of your fucking business, go do some nerd shit.

**David Pine:** That’s still no way to talk to your friend!

**i have no dad:** go suck a dick, i dont care. i have searching to do.

**_David Pine is online_ **

**_Gwen Green is offline_ **

**_i have no dad is offline_ **

**_Neil Smith is online_ **

**_Nikki Jones is offline_ **

**_Nerris Powell is online_ **

**_Nurf Wiltz is offline_ **

 

\--

 

Max stared down at the messages on his phone before he sighed, tossing the electronic onto the bed while he stood up, throwing on his hoodie. Glancing inside the tent one last time, he walked out, shielding his eyes from the sun. He looked around, noticing Harrison sitting on his wooden magic stage, "You're up, fucker..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder whats missing..? it's pretty obvious.. i wonder who took it though..?


End file.
